The present invention relates to a high impact strength anti-dimming multiple layer visor.
As is known, allyldiglycolcarbonate, and more specifically it polymerized form with peroxide catalyzers, is broadly used in the optical field.
In fact, this material is a highly clear or transparent polymer which has a good strength to scratches, and is particularly suitable for making lenses and visors of high quality.
However, the products made of the above mentioned material, have a comparatively low strength to impacts and, accordingly, cannot be reliably used in some applications.
In particular, the above mentioned material has not been found suitable for making visors and shields provided for sports and working applications, in which a breakage of an article of manufacture made of the above mentioned material would generate very sharp chips which are very dangerous, if the visor element were provided for protecting the eyes of a user.
Another drawback of the articles of manufacture made of an allyldiglycolcarbonate material is that these articles are easily dimmed under high moisture conditions.
It should be apparent that such a dimming would hinder a proper visibility with consequent further dangers for the user of the mentioned articles.